<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>won't let you talk me down by vviolets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074272">won't let you talk me down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vviolets/pseuds/vviolets'>vviolets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), but they're basically already dating ok, dreams an eboy, hey we never know, seriously he's so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vviolets/pseuds/vviolets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream pushed George’s shirt up slightly in the back, resting his hand on the newly exposed skin and rubbing comforting circles into the base of George’s spine. </p><p>If this was the only way Dream could have George, gentle hands and unspoken words under the covers, then he’d be forever grateful for what he was given. </p><p>George was, and always would be, his closest friend. Dream wouldn’t give that up for his own, selfish desires. </p><p>-</p><p>or; dream and george come to except that maybe, just maybe, it's been the two of them all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>won't let you talk me down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being so high up, Dream thought absently, should be more terrifying than it is. He watched casually as his scuffed air force kicked back in forth in the darkness, occasionally hitting the side of the peeling, neon green monkey bars that he had pulled himself up onto hours before. </p><p>The cold had long since forced its way past his multiple layers, setting his insides with a sharp chill that made his bones feel overly fragile, like they could break at any second. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, but it was one that he despised nonetheless.  </p><p>Maybe he had himself to blame, but he found it easier to blame the boy who had him out on a 35° night anyway. </p><p>As if he would say no to anything George asked of him. </p><p>It should be a problem, probably, but as Dream studied the sharp line of George’s jaw and the gentle curve of his eyelashes, he realized – not for the first time – that he would never let it be. George was everything to him, and if that meant sitting in a freezing cold park at 1AM on a Thursday, then he would do it over and over again. </p><p>Maybe it was their relationship, a friendship that others saw as way too close, but it fit them perfectly – even if Dream did want more. </p><p>The smell of smoke was enough to distract him from that downward spiral, and he watched breathlessly as George took a long drag from the joint in between his fingers, tilting his head back and blowing the smoke into the clear air above him.  </p><p>George tilted his head back down slightly to meet Dream’s gaze, eyes half lidded, and offered him the joint wordlessly. Dream took it, mainly to feel the brush of their fingers as it passed between them, and bought it to his own lips. A thrill ran down his spine as he felt George’s stare linger on him much like his own did, even as Dream returned to stare at the lightly swaying trees as the wind continued to pick up. </p><p>They continued to sit in silence for another hour or so, until the gentle high began to wind down and the air started to sting his skin again. It was only once he felt George’s head slump slightly against his shoulder, the result of countless nights of no sleep and a never-ending pile of homework, that he decided to bring them both back to his house.  </p><p>The park gate squeaked obnoxiously when he pushed it open, and George’s subtle flinch was enough to have him curling a protective arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. George settled comfortably into his side as they walked, the type of contact they never dared initiate in the daylight, and they started the short walk back. </p><p>-</p><p>“Thank you,” George murmured quietly, when Dream helped him slip off his jacket that probably once belonged to Dream himself, judged on the size. </p><p>Dream led them upstairs to his bedroom, the house silent and dark, slipping the oversized black t-shirt he was wearing off, leaving him in only the lime-green hoodie he had on underneath. He also shed his black cargo pants, - the ‘e-boy chain’, as Sapnap dubbed it, making a muted sound as it hit the floor – slipping on black sweatpants instead. </p><p>He handed the t-shirt off to George, who shed his own hoodie to slip it on. George leant against the dresser, clad in only the shirt and a pair of socks which Dream was pretty sure had Care Bears on, yawning sweetly into his hand. </p><p>Grinning, Dream slowly approached him, stopping right in front of the dresser before turning suddenly, grabbing George by the waist and tossing him carefully onto the bed. The boy giggled, less annoyed than he would be if he was sober, grabbing Dream by the hand to tug him down next to him.  </p><p>“That was mean,” he said, poking Dream gently in the side until Dream grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the mattress.  </p><p>Pouting, Dream feigned being upset, “Does that mean you won't cuddle me?”  </p><p>Whilst it was a joke, some days touch came harder to George, and he would push Dream away if his affectionate manner became too much. The little shake of his head surprised Dream though, he didn’t want George to force himself to be uncomfortable. </p><p>“Tell me if you want me to stop,’ Dream said instead, drawing him closer with a cautious arm. The way George melted into him wasn’t new, but was rare enough to be surprising. He tucked his head under Dream’s chin, wrapping thin arms around his torso and relaxing onto him completely.</p><p>Dream pushed George’s shirt up slightly in the back – his shirt – resting his hand on the newly exposed skin and rubbing comforting circles into the base of George’s spine. </p><p>If this was the only way Dream could have George, gentle hands and unspoken words under the covers, then he’d be forever grateful for what he was given. </p><p>George was, and always would be, his closest friend. Dream wouldn’t give that up for his own, selfish desires.</p><p>-</p><p>Waking up to a warm bed but empty arms was not uncommon after nights like those, so when the comforting weight of a body on his was still present the next morning, it was a pleasant surprise.  </p><p>George’s hand was fisted weakly in the front of Dream’s hoodie, his arm pillowed neatly on his bicep. Dream could feel each slow breath he took where they were pressed side to chest, and Dream pushed his hand up further where it still rested on George’s bare back. </p><p>When George’s eyes fluttered open, it was to a gentle finger tracing up and down his spine. Dream felt him shiver weakly, and his heart clenched as George looked up at him sleepily, relaxing when he realised whose bed he woke up in. </p><p>“Morning Georgie,” he muttered quietly, using the hand on his back to pull him closer.<br/>
</p><p>George went with it, grabbing Dream’s phone off the nightstand to check the time, “We going school today?” </p><p>Dream snorted, bringing his hand up to run through George’s hair, before pushing himself to sit up on the bed, “Do you want to?” </p><p>George glared up at him from where he had been discarded onto the mattress with a thud, rolling his eyes.  </p><p>It was astounding really, how quickly George’s mood could change. Last night had been a long one, solved by shared weed and soft touches, but the bitchy attitude was a defence – one even Dream struggled to get around. </p><p>“C’mon,” Dream replied, standing from the bed, “Fuck school, let’s get lunch instead.”<br/>
</p><p>George laughed, rolling off the bed just in time as Dream yanked the white comfortable out from underneath him. He glared, but Dream struggled to take him seriously when he was sporting fluffy hair and a shirt three times too big for him.  </p><p>“You need clothes?” </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>- </p><p>An hour later, they were ready to leave. </p><p>Dream sported a white button up, black sweater pulled over the top, illegible lime-green markings written across the front. He wore the same pair of pants as yesterday, but with a black pair of converse high tops instead.  </p><p>George looked softer, yet stunning in his clothes. Dreams beloved Nike crewneck hung off his shoulders, his own pair of ripped jeans on from yesterday, along with a different pair of cute socks he had left there before. </p><p>“Ready?” Dream asked, ignoring the possessive feeling of seeing George in his clothes.<br/>
George nodded, grabbing his phone and wallet and pocketing Dream’s lighter. </p><p>Together they headed down the street, opting to walk the short distance into the main city rather than drive. </p><p>George pushed Dream lightly to get his attention, halfway to their destination. “Where are we going?” </p><p>“Wherever you want, I’m not bothered,” He replied distractedly, scrolling mindlessly on his phone. </p><p>“Ok,” George muttered, slightly irritated at the lack of attention, “I want something expensive.”  </p><p>Dream wiggled his eyebrows at him, finally looking up from his timeline, “You paying?”</p><p>“Obviously not, dickhead,” George grumbled, squawking indigently when Dream prodded his side.  </p><p>“Awe, It’s okay. You know I like to treat you, baby,” Dream teased, but George’s deep blush made him laugh. </p><p>“What, you like that? Being my little baby?” He continued, pinching George’s cheeks and grinning triumphantly. </p><p>George pushed him again, “Fuck off, dickhead,” but his cheeks stayed red all through lunch.</p><p>- </p><p>When George stayed at his again that night, Dream considered it a win. </p><p>When George once again fell asleep tangled in his arms, head resting prettily on his chest, Dream considered it an absolute win. </p><p>- </p><p>It had been a good week, so it was almost inevitable that it would go downhill. </p><p>George and Dream stood close together in the corner of Karl’s apartment, people around them everywhere. </p><p>Dream supported himself against the wall with one arm, George trapped underneath him protectively. They were long past the point of drunk, and long past the point of caring what people thought they had between them.  </p><p>When George had arrived at his house earlier that day, Dream couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He would never get tired of how effortlessly beautiful George was. </p><p>Karl texting them about a last-minute party was unexpected, but perfect. They got ready together, Dream casting periodic glances at George as he got dressed up and he hoped that George didn’t notice how he lingered more than usual. </p><p>“Want another drink?” He bent down low to talk into George’s ear so he could hear him, and felt the nod in return. “Wait here.” </p><p>Regretfully, Dream backed off, removing his arm from the wall, and when did his other hand drift to George’s waist, motioning that he would be right back. </p><p>Sam and Punz were sat on counters in the kitchen when he got there, shouting enthusiastically at Sapnap and Karl, who seemed to be making out against the fridge, cheap beers spilling everywhere in their hands. </p><p>Their shouts got louder at Dream’s arrival, the pair motioning at the couple wildly as if Dream couldn’t see them before. He grinned amusedly, dipping into the pantry where he knew Sapnap kept an emergency bottle of Jack Daniels, forgoing cups and just swiping the entire thing.  </p><p>As he passed back through, shouting a quick “go get him, tiger!” at Sapnap, which set Sam and Punz off once again. Sapnap stuck a middle finger up in his vague direction, not bothering to pull away from Karl to check where he was, and Dream laughed loudly as he left the kitchen. </p><p>His amusement disappeared quickly though, as he realized George wasn’t where he had left him.  </p><p>Not bothering to check any of the bedrooms, he beelined for the balcony. George was leaning alone against the black railing, a joint – most likely from another of Sapnap’s secret stashes – unlit between his fingers. </p><p>Dream kept a comfortable distance between the two as he fished a lighter out of his jeans pocket, lighting the end silently. </p><p>Almost immediately, George raised it to his mouth, holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could before breathing it out heavily. Dream raised an eyebrow, but cracked open the whiskey and took a long drink. </p><p>Eventually, they swapped, George clutching the bottle in one hand and Dream smoking the other half in another. </p><p>“You okay, Georgie?” </p><p>George hummed, turning to meet his gaze, “You look good tonight.” And oh, that was unexpected. </p><p>Dream tilted his head slightly, his brain moving slower than usual, “I do, do I?” </p><p>“I never realise how much I need you, Dream. I never do, until you're just there, looking like that.” </p><p>Dream kept his face blank, but alarm bells rang in his head. Not the time, not the time, not the time; but then George placed small hands on his waist and the world stopped. </p><p>“How come it has to be you, Dream? The one person I can’t have, yet I don’t feel like this around anyone else.” </p><p>If he was a better man, Dream would push him away now – clearly, they were both utterly fucked – but the alcohol in his system allowed him to put a hand on the back of George’s neck and pull him closer. </p><p>The was now an inch between their bodies, enough that Dream could feel the heat from yet another of his sweaters that George had stolen, and they both regarded it with interest. </p><p>“What are you trying to tell me, George?” Dream’s voice was low and quiet, and he could feel George’s pulse jump from where Dream’s fingers dug further into the sides of his neck. “Gotta tell me what you want from me, or I won’t know.” </p><p>George whimpered softly, swaying forward until the gap between their bodies closed, and he leant against Dream to keep himself upright.  </p><p>“Want you. Always wanted you.” </p><p>Dream cursed quietly and leant down so his forehead rested against George’s, his other arm circling around George’s waist tightly, “Can’t. Not like this, George.” </p><p>George flinched, hurt, and tried to pull away.  </p><p>Dream shushed him gently, moving his hands so they framed George’s face, rubbing a thumb down against his cheekbone gently. George leant into it, turning so he was facing the view rather than Dream, eyes suspiciously shiny. Dream wasn’t sure if that was him or the drugs. </p><p>“Hey,” Dream soothed him, “Ask me again tomorrow, Georgie. Just trust me, okay?” </p><p>- </p><p>George didn’t ask him again the next day, but Dream didn’t regret saying it. </p><p>He couldn’t let something happen between them, not when he’d wanted it for so long. Not when it may have just been a product of one too many drinks for George. </p><p>Something between them did change, though. George stopped calling him in the middle night, seeking comfort and cuddles and Dream’s presence. He stopped relying on Dream altogether. </p><p>Assuming George was either embarrassed or hurt, Dream felt guilty every time he saw the other boy – especially when George avoided him as much as possible. </p><p>The only time they really saw each was school, separated by a table of people louder than they were. At least he was actually showing up to classes now, Dream thought bitterly, as he noticed George slip away from their shared English class as soon as the bell rung.  </p><p>“Hey man,” Sapnap greeted him at the end of the day, “Can we go somewhere and talk? I wanted to ask you a few things.” </p><p>Dream nodded, nerves clawing desperately at his stomach. He knew he had been off lately, almost as much as George had, and it wasn’t a surprise that Sapnap was the one to pick up on it.  </p><p>They swung by the McDonald’s closest to school, before ducking into the same park Dream took George just two weeks prior. </p><p>“So,” Sapnap started, mouth full of fries, “What’s going on between you and George.” </p><p>Dream pushed a hand through his hair awkwardly, shooting back defensively “What’s going on between you and Karl?”</p><p>This time, Sapnap was the one to blush. </p><p>“What do you think. We made it a lot easier than you and George have.” </p><p>“Look,” Dream sighed, frustrated or tired or both, “I like him, okay. Have for a long time. I thought he liked me back, but I wasn’t going to take advantage of him like he wanted me to at Karl’s, not when he was that drunk.” </p><p>Sapnap nodded along, taking an obnoxiously loud sip of his Dream. “Look, do you wanna know what I think?” He continued on before Dream could answer no, “I think that you’re both too scared of ruining your weird dating-friendship thing you have going on. In my opinion? Fuck it. You never know, something good could happen.” </p><p>Dream hummed, deliberating what Sapnap said to him. Before he could reply though, his phone rang in his pocket, George’s name coming up on the screen. </p><p>He motioned for Sapnap to keep his mouth shut, sliding to accept before he could talk himself out of it.  </p><p>“H-hello?” A nervous voice meets him on the other end of the line, quieter and more restricted than usual.  </p><p>Dream felt his shoulders tense slightly, “Georgie? You okay?” </p><p>George whimpered slightly, and Dream could hear soft shuffling sounds before he spoke up again, “Can I see you, please?” </p><p>“Of course,” Dream answered automatically, instantly forgetting the weeks of awkwardness and pining at the idea of George being vulnerable without him, “I’m at the park, do you need me to come and get you?” </p><p>“N-no. I’ll be there soon.” </p><p>When George hung up, Dream turned to Sapnap with wide eyes. “He’s coming here. Now.” </p><p>“Shit dude!” Sapnap exclaimed, grabbing his school stuff from where he dumped it earlier. “I’ll head home, leave you too it.” </p><p>Dream protested, “Wait you don’t have to-” </p><p>Sapnap waved him off, grabbing his milkshake and shouldering his bag, “Don’t worry, dude. I told Karl I might head over later anyway.” </p><p>Nodding, Dream let out a loud exhale and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it beyond fixing, “Alright man, text me later.” </p><p>No more than a few minutes after Sapnap left, George appeared at the gate, the loud scraping drawing Dream’s attention from his phone. </p><p>He waited until George had sat in the swing Sapnap had vacated, before greeting him quietly, “Hey.” </p><p>George looked tired. His under eyes were dark and his shirt had deep crinkles, like he had been pulling at it for a long time. “Hey, Dream.” </p><p>“Look, Georgie, I’m really sorr-” </p><p>“Stop.” George cut him off, “Don’t apologise. You did nothing wrong." He kicked the ground and kept his eyes trained on his feet, “You never do.” </p><p>To stop himself from reaching out to the boy, Dream tangled his hands in the chains of the swings. “That’s not true. I could've-"</p><p>At this, George’s faced screwed up lightly, like it usually did when he was upset. “Just stop, Dream. Can I talk for a minute?” </p><p>Dream nodded, taking an apprehensive sip of his vanilla milkshake and pushing himself gently on his swing. </p><p>Sighing, George cracked his knuckles and fiddled with his – Dream's – hoodie strings, buying time so he could think about what he wanted to say. </p><p>“I know I've been off for a while, these last couple weeks, and I wanted to apologise. You’re always there to take care of me, and I appreciate it, I really do, but it's just too much now.” </p><p>“Too much-” Dream said, “George, what? You know I love looking out for you!” </p><p>George ducked his head, and Dream pretended not to notice as he rubbed his eyes suspiciously. “Dream, please. I can’t keep up this thing between us.” </p><p>As an initial reaction, Dream ached to ask what had been going on with George, why he seemed to want something between them all of a sudden. </p><p>“It’s okay, George, I understand,” The next part felt like glass coming out, but he forced himself to say it anyway, “I can back off, if you want me to.” </p><p>Instantly, George shook his head, reaching a hand out to sit on Dream’s swing chain.<br/>
“No.” </p><p>Dream looked at him until he continued. </p><p>“I don’t want to lose you. I just can’t keep acting as if this,” George gestured between them with his free hand, “is nothing. It all has to stop, the flirting, the sleeping together, everything.” </p><p>Before Dream could process any of what he said, George continued, “I understand you don’t like me, Dream, but you can’t keep stringing me along. It’s friends or nothing.” </p><p>Dream felt like screaming. He had spent so long trying to get George to trust him, to rely on him, and yet he let his personal feelings ruin everything they had worked for. </p><p>More than anything, Dream wanted to tell George how much he wanted him, how much he would give up just to call George his. </p><p>How much he loved him. </p><p>“Dream?” </p><p>“Okay, that’s okay. Friends. I’m really sorry, Georgie.” </p><p>How much he had always put George above himself. </p><p>And he had, really.</p><p>Everything he had done was for George's sake, working around his boundaries. Dream hated himself for wanting to do something more, whether that be kiss him or push him away.</p><p>“You know what,” Dream blurted, before he could stop himself, “No. That’s not- that’s not what I want.” </p><p>George blinked big, confused eyes up at him, biting his lip gently.  </p><p>“You didn’t even think to check if I felt the same, did you?” He let all his frustration out, before adding, softer “Well, I do, George.” </p><p>Before Dream could apologise, try and take it back or at least say it nicer, George was kissing him.   </p><p>George stood in between his knees, leaning up against Dream where he was still sat in the swing and using a hand in Dream’s hair to tilt his head upright.  </p><p>That wouldn’t do, Dream thought, as he pulled George’s hip until he was sat in his lap, knees tucked either side of Dream’s hips and arms thrown tightly around Dream’s neck.</p><p>“Georgie-” Dream breathed, as they pulled apart for air.  </p><p>George leaned into him again, effectively cutting him off, and Dream let him. </p><p>- </p><p>They didn’t talk about it until they were back at Dream’s, his body sat against the headboard and George relaxed in his lap. He could feel the trembling of George’s body where they were pressed together, and he ran a gentle hand over George’s small waist to feel him shiver.  </p><p>“What are we?” George asked, digging his bony chin into Dream’s collarbone. </p><p>Dream poked him in the side warningly, until George pulled his face back enough to rest it on Dream’s shoulder and look up at him. </p><p>“What do you wanna be, baby? Want to be my boyfriend?” He teased, laughing quietly as George blushed. </p><p>George whined as he was laughed at, but nodded regardless, still holding eye contact. </p><p>“Yeah?” Dream grinned widely, and George rolled his eyes but nodded again. “Yeah! C’mon, say it Georgie.” </p><p>“Fuck off,” he replied, but leant up to plant a quick kiss on Dream’s lips regardless. </p><p>Dream didn’t let him off that easily, sliding a large hand into the back of George’s hair and pulling him in for another, deeper kiss. </p><p>When they pulled away again, Dream took a minute to admire the way his hands looked around George’s waist. He gripped tightly, intrigued at how tiny George looked, his pale skin a stark contrast to Dream’s tanned arms and chipped, black nails.  </p><p>“What you doing?” George asked, following his line of sight until he realised where Dream was looking. He pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously?” </p><p>Dream smiled slyly, hooking his elbow around George’s neck and carefully pulling him forward until they were face to face again, “Problem?” </p><p>George shook his head, giggling when their noses met in an accidental eskimo kiss. Dream felt his heart melt slightly.</p><p>“C’mon,” He said, pushing George off him until his back met the bed and he stared up at Dream in betrayal, “I’m making you dinner.” </p><p>George scrunched his nose up, pretending to consider, before shaking his head, “I’m good thanks, you should stay here though.” </p><p>“Nope,” Dream replied stubbornly, “Let's go, up.” He walked back to the bed and leant down slightly, gesturing too George to get on his back. </p><p>George laughed but did what he was told, leaping up and hooking his arms and legs around Dream, barely weighing a thing.  </p><p>Carrying him down the stairs, Dream laughed as George whined about the cold counter touching his thighs, clad in only a pair of Dream’s shorts.</p><p>Shrugging off his hoodie he had somehow kept on earlier, he pulled it over George’s head and ruffled his hair condescendingly, receiving a kick in the shin for his efforts.  </p><p>“You want pasta? I’m making pasta.” </p><p>George snorted, “That’s all you know how to make, idiot.” </p><p>Dream looked at him over his shoulder, before turning back to the cupboard he was looking through and muttering quietly to himself, “I know how to make you cum.” </p><p>George gasped, attempting to kick him again, screeching when he missed and slipped from the counter, landing on his feet. “You’re an ass.” </p><p>“You love me.” </p><p>“Fuck off and make me pasta, Dream.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>